


日食记

by ParisFreeway



Series: 巴黎故事 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisFreeway/pseuds/ParisFreeway
Summary: 留学生Ten与他的邻居徐英浩成为了饭搭子。在琐碎的生活中，Ten发现自己对这位邻居的感情渐渐超过了友谊的界限。这一度令他痛苦，但他最终决定与自己和解。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: 巴黎故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879369
Kudos: 7





	日食记

**Author's Note:**

> 1、偏向氛围塑造与场景描写，情节性较弱。  
> 2、文中Ten在照相馆看自己所摄照片的情节与荧夜《奢侈品》一文中霍景宸看到夏之萌为其与沈澄所摄相片的情节可能有相似之处。我写完很久以后才发现这个问题，但的确是巧合。因此在文前注明这一点。




Ten第一次找徐英浩讲话是问他讨意大利面酱。他和几个同学去尼斯度周末，搭礼拜日最后一班火车回巴黎。咖啡馆全打烊了，公寓里冰箱也空着，他翻箱倒柜，搜出小半包意大利面，再就只有盐，盐是怎么都撒不完的。对着一锅细白面条，他最终长叹一声，去敲对面的房门。

门开了，影子先兜头笼下来。玄关处颀长的青年透过眼镜打量他。Ten下意识后退半步，他有点儿紧张，此前他只在走廊里嗅到过咖喱香气，对于邻居本人一无所知。您好，打扰您很抱歉，请问您有意大利面酱可以借给我吗，我就住在……那儿。他把自己的房间指给对方看。青年等他说完，然后点一点头，进来吧。

他说英文，他的笑容大概是表达友好。Ten在他身后感激地松口气。

以独居青年的标准，这位邻居的厨房过分整洁也过分丰富，Ten甚至认不全那些，呃，工具。他规规矩矩站在橱柜边上，和一切保持距离，只在被问到酱料口味时拘谨地作答。但或许他太饿，眼睛又太老实——接过那罐牡蛎时他都没反应过来，诶地一声。青年干脆笑出来。

“你一直盯着它看。”他说。Ten有点想摸鼻子，可是手没空。“……对不起。”他索性承认，想一想，自己也笑了。“我房间只剩下冰箱了，真是非常感谢——你叫什么名字？”

青年叫徐英浩，美籍韩裔，从芝加哥来。他名字Ten念着总嫌太黏，就跟房东一样叫他Johnny，或者学韩国人在他名字后面加一个hyong。留学生，二十来岁，孤身在外，如果一餐饭不能混熟，七餐八餐总是可以的。他念国际关系，学校在中心区，与美院学生共用一个地铁站，下了课两个人能一起去星巴克。偶尔Ten有不得不带回来的作业也去找他——他的房间朝阳，还有扇大窗户，光线条件好得多。他把画架搬到房间正中，徐英浩坐在窗边读书写报告，要么就做饭。两个人背对背。

他有一台影碟机。冬天Ten在音像店打工，员工福利好，每周能捎回来几张电影碟片，统统丢到徐英浩房里。电影马拉松每月一次，人物声色投在白墙上，莱戈拉斯、苏茜，访客先生和奎刚·金，以及更多他记不住名字的角色，披萨盒的锡纸里衬因而闪烁不定。徐英浩坚持电影之夜与披萨不可分割，对此Ten没什么意见，只要有冰激凌就好。最好家庭装。他抱着塑料盒歪在床边的坐垫上，一勺一勺挖奶油。公寓暖气足，他动作特别快，怕它化了，冰得受不了才停下来甩一甩手。有一次徐英浩开他冰箱，食材翻不出两三样，唯独冷冻室里冰激凌能撂起来，品牌丰富，咖啡口味特别多。好啦也不是什么都没有。他有点儿尴尬。

“……你平时真的下厨？”徐英浩问。真的。Ten一样样指过去，牛奶要煮，香肠昨天刚切完，橱柜里有土豆。削皮切块以后丢进水里，煮得松软了再加料，什么都行，永远不会太糟糕，听着锅里咕嘟冒泡，心和胃能一点点沉下来，特别在深夜。

还有麦片。他第一回买了三大盒加巧克力的，后来觉得还是脱水莓类可口。说起来好笑，那天没牛奶，他拿热水冲麦片，把碗逼干了发现谷物上泛着薄薄一层白沫。后来他总觉得不对劲，端着碗去找徐英浩，门开了第一句话：你觉得这像不像清洁剂残留？

你有病吗？徐英浩被他气乐了。

买麦片起先是为了早餐。刚来没多久，尚且有早起下厨的雄心壮志，天气一冷立马屈服于餐饮服务业。地铁站到学校的路上有面包房，卖一种塞奶黄馅的直羊角面包，糖霜上撒着南瓜子，咬下去细润里夹一点脆。他经过的时候会买一个，进校门再吃，这时候纸袋才沁出一点油。

现在没有学生会拿面包当橡皮用，但美院保留传统，在画具店加设一方柜台，专卖厚切片面包。假如那天他要迟到了，就到学校来买这个，能管一天饭，就是一点味儿没有。他中午通常呆在画室，宁愿去自动贩卖机排队。进校两个月，他尝遍每一台机器的软糖松饼士力架，知道以小熊软糖出名的品牌还在销售鳄鱼和热带水果系列，全是冲突激烈的荧光色，一袋可以吃很久。包装袋被他放在颜料边上，困了就抓一颗来嚼。最畅销的是蛇果，九十欧分一颗，他到校晚，从来抢不到。

放学了他得先去买便当，刚发工资那几天能挑寿司。从超市出来天就黑了，夜色里浮着云，仿佛刚刚入春的高纬度海域，整个倒扣下来就变成天空。他向前走，穿过车流与寂静的窄巷，能嗅到包里寿司酱油的鲜味——酱油瓶被做成小而扁的鱼形，躺在便当盒里，旁边紫菜片三文鱼包住柔软的白米。它们跟画具和电脑挤在一起，自书包口探出一点头，靠在画板上。一天就这样过去。

贩卖机后来还卖泡芙，特别难吃，一股咳嗽糖浆味儿。他咬一口就吐了，接下来一整天都觉得嘴里含着糖精，喝水也没用。他越想越气，最终决定带回家塞给徐英浩。

但泡芙的包装纸不难看，洋红宽边抻开米白色底子，印着细碎的波点，令人想起旧插画里的外省姑娘。换成海军蓝就是玛德琳，他在超市买过一次，随手拿的，快吃完了才想到拼一拼名字。徐英浩正好在边上，也问他要了一块，过一会儿他说你觉得这好吃吗。Ten摇头。“太干了。”他说，“但这是玛德琳！都来法国了，谁没看过追忆似水年华呢？”

徐英浩叹口气：“很抱歉，我真没看过——”话音没落Ten就捶他：唉呀Johnny哥你不要拆我台。他低下头打量空袋子，嘴角还是忍不住向上挑。真是不好吃。但是……唉，但是。

他同样不喜欢可丽饼，因为总买到荞麦面的，多厚的果酱都盖不住柴火气。可气的是博物馆外的小贩只卖可丽饼，而且价格实在太诱人。他不得不愁眉苦脸地付钱，小心掖好包装纸，再把它藏进背包夹层里。回来写观展报告，他磕磕绊绊地找词，试图复现那些技法与灵光，舌尖却总好像缠着一缕焦苦。这是上不得台面的，属于他的故事。

徐英浩带他去吃鞑靼牛肉。他自己只敢叫羊腿，一边切肉一边观察他。Ten被他看得要笑，只能强作镇定，低头去搅生鸡蛋。老实说冒险的乐趣远大于食欲，真入口了反而超出想象，是一点鲜甜轻轻啄一口人。他没法说话，瞪大眼睛对着徐英浩比赞。“你要试试吗？”咽下去以后他问。青年犹豫十秒钟，薯条伸过来挖一小块。“……比我想象的好一点儿来着。你很适合法国菜。”他说，想了想，又挖一块，“我来学校的第一天，点了美式汉堡，就是这家店。旁边的法国老太太听见了猛翻白眼：‘美国的汉堡算什么汉堡！’她居然用英语讲。”

Ten不确定他模仿得有几分像，但这一次他结结实实笑出声，不得不用胳膊挡住嘴。徐英浩拿手腕支住脸，端详他，眼睛弯弯的。大概是因为风。他想。夏季的晚风永远是令人愉快的，难怪大家都喜欢露天座位。不远处就是教堂，有人在钟楼前拉小提琴。他从袖子上方看过去，目光先遇上归家的人与鸽群，淡紫暮色笼下来，拂过梧桐树。

真要讲法国菜，他的top10里甜点能过半，包括长年塞在包里的巧克力——在徐英浩学校附近碰上的，夹心里的碎榛子很有趣。他没有关于觅食的计划，街上总有甜品店，有兴致了推门进去，再带着油纸包或者小盒子出来。大多数店铺不能堂食，好在街心公园与长凳永远不少。他把剩下的包装带回家，剪一小块夹在速写簿里，一个月翻过小半本，认识徐英浩以后更快。徐英浩对甜食没那么感兴趣，可他无疑是一位好的同伴，愿意在他咀嚼酥皮的时候放慢步子。市区街道大多细长且崎岖，他不得不跟在徐英浩身后，拉紧了画板背带，隔一层纸捏住拿破仑，留神不把奶油和果酱挤出来，时不时还得腾出手拨一下风帽。总有骤雨，他干脆每天套一件大风衣，衣服太大，平时袖口要卷三卷，帽子塌下来眼前就是一片黑。“你不来一块吗？”他拔高嗓子问。徐英浩摇一摇头，他突然站住了，Ten险些一头撞上去。

“有红灯。”徐英浩说。他把Ten的帽子拽下来：“雨已经停了——其实我有点儿好奇。你一直都这么喜欢这些吗？小蛋糕什么的。”

Ten想了想，也没有，啊有一个。“我不知道用英语该怎么讲，有点像天妇罗？”他给徐英浩描述。新鲜的花掐下来，拿筷子拈住挂炸衣，滚一滚沸油就出锅，咬破了满口香气横冲直撞。他母亲会在花心塞蜂蜜，他每次怕烫又舍不得吞，一边哆嗦一边舔那点儿扎人的甜。后来他买冰激凌，挑到跳跳糖口味，突然就想起来这东西，泰国湿郁的雨季一下子拢上来，他眨一眨眼，都散了。

“这个应该能做吧？”徐英浩说，“公寓楼下有花店，我们可以买一捧玫瑰来试试，不过你这么一说我也想起来，”他眯起眼睛，嘴角也翘上去，“以前我做过s'more。挺好玩的，我连饼干都自己动手，那时候我特别喜欢打面糊。”

“啊我知道这个！”Ten说，“我们做童子军的时候也烤这个吃，总有人的棉花糖着火。你的成品如何？好吃吗？”他拿胳膊肘捅捅他。他比徐英浩矮大半个头，得抬眼看他，他发现他的眼尾长而沉。

“不知道。没什么人吃过。”徐英浩说，“绿灯又快过去了，我们得快一点儿，要帮你拿东西吗？”

即使是甜品店，普通面包的销路也比蛋糕好上不少。他站在结账的队伍里，双臂在体侧贴紧了，免得碰上杵到眼前的法棍。相比之下其他顾客反倒没那么在意。他见过好几次了，高挑的棕发姑娘步履匆匆，大衣下摆被步子带得飞起来，皮包底下的帆布袋口伸出半截面包，有人还揪一块拿在手里，边走边吃。他始终不习惯本地人这样倜傥，他顶多在没人的楼道里拿它当光剑玩。

来之前他做好彻底改变饮食习惯的准备，筷子都没带，然而巴黎的超市里大米甚至有专门货架，而且煮饭不需要电饭煲。他提起装米的小棉纸袋，觉得好笑又新奇，忍不住拍照发给妹妹看。他把这件事讲给徐英浩听，后者问：“你有妹妹？”

“啊。”Ten说。徐英浩没说话，但投来意味不明的一瞥。Ten被他看得不自在，开始没话找话。“她还是高中生。”他说，“所以你有什么意见？”

“只是没想到。”徐英浩说，“我没想到你会是哥哥。”

“那你呢？” 他反问。徐英浩一耸肩，我是独生子。

时间一长Ten发现比起米饭他反而更喜欢法棍，嚼起来挺好玩，但他买得少——法棍没法干吃，而他做不好饭。然而现在有徐英浩。徐英浩当主厨，他自觉打下手，按年长者的指示小心翼翼地腌鸡肉。在蜂蜜里撒蒜末，加橄榄油和匀，再往鸡胸上揉开，不能用刷子。生肉冰凉有弹性，渗出一点点汁水，黑胡椒与盐粒碾过指腹的感觉因此有一点儿暧昧。他做得不快，前几天削铅笔划破了手，伤口沾到液体还会刺痛。那边徐英浩已经放下刀：“要不然换我来？”Ten摇头。没过多久他听见笑声。“你知道你咬嘴唇咬得多紧吗？”他知道他就站在他斜后方，头稍微偏着，额发垂下来，影子投在案板上。

“……没办法。它是软的。”Ten说。他坚持要做完，但等盘子被放进冰箱，他还是忍不住松一口气。西兰花和豆荚已经切好，锅里煮着汤，徐英浩在收拾流理台。他做得按部就班，有条不紊，Ten退开一步，他因为自己的笨拙感到心虚，看着徐英浩又想笑。“你可以去洗手的。”徐英浩背对他。他吐一吐舌头。

卫生间里洗手液用完了，他踮脚去翻橱柜，没留神带掉台面上一大片瓶瓶罐罐。他手忙脚乱地去接，总算没摔碎什么。收拾好以后他低下头，发现水池里还贴着什么，是一片没拆封的安全套。他顿住三秒钟，把它拎起来，想确认包装有没有破，这时候徐英浩走进来。

“抱歉我刚刚差点把你的洗面奶摔了。”Ten说。他还拎着它，一时不知道该拿它怎么办。“……进水了吗？不然你看看。”他索性举起手问。徐英浩就着他的手检查，皱了皱眉头。“我怀疑它过期了……算了扔掉吧。你手洗完了吗？”

“啊，没有。我没找到洗手液。”他说。徐英浩把地方指给他看。

又是Ten再提起这事。他拧好龙头走出来，坐到餐桌边，突然又不知道手该往哪放。“对不起。”他抓抓头发，最后捂住脸，“我现在挺尴尬……这算触犯隐私了对吧？我，真的……非常抱歉。”

“别太在意。我下次会收好。”徐英浩说，他解开围裙，拉过椅子面对他坐下。Ten惊讶地发现他似乎也不那么自在。“我担心的是……文化差异？我觉得这挺正常，鉴于成年人总是有所需求，可是在你的文化里或许不是这样。亚洲人总是相对保守一点。如果我冒犯到你，请务必告诉我。”

“这个倒没有。”Ten的肩膀塌下去，“我们比较保守，这个没有错……但是我已经二十岁了。我收到过别人的花，而且我的上一任室友总是带女孩子回来。”他讲得挺含蓄，这样大概体面一点儿，还能藏拙。他很少和人谈论性，觉得没什么可讲，而这与经验无关——他天生会读气氛，明白旁人将如何看向他，明白自己怎样显得更好看，这使他难以被拒绝，他同样不擅长拒绝，毕竟一点点周旋无伤大雅，偶尔也有趣。那些女孩，也有男孩子，他能记住一些事，像是体温、汗水，头发黏在皮肤上，有一位的洗发水是姜花香气。大抵是好的，也都琐碎，就像是海风里的盐粒。他每次去海边，回来头三天还能闻到咸水味，但风就是风。

徐英浩让他逗乐了：“你真成年了？” Ten随他去，只是仍然忍不住要撇一撇嘴。“我二十岁。”等对方收声，他重复一遍，几乎是下意识去反驳，可是看见徐英浩笑，他又很开心。

“所以你有女友吗？”他问，“……或者，呃，伴侣？我不是打探你私生活。”他停下来，想一想：“但我或许得知道那位什么时候来，万一我不合时宜地敲你房门……？”

“还饥肠辘辘，抱着一筐土豆。”徐英浩替他把话补完，然后挨了他一记打。他没躲开，只反手拍回去，安抚性地。“我不知道，我现在空窗。”他眨眨眼，“或许我会在门上系一条领带。”

Ten彻底被他打败。“……你这也太老派了。”他说，半真半假地一哆嗦，“你们美国电视剧多少年前还这么演一演，而且，假如你还有心思去找领带，然后慢慢打结，不会很变态吗……别打我！别捏我的脸。”

饭一起做，后来菜也一起买。Ten给徐英浩解释草莓的价钱：“在G20，三欧一份的一般最好，monoprix越贵越甜，petite casino碰运气，carrefour express就总不太行。”他举起塞满莓果的塑料盒，试图从侧面瞄进去：“不能相信包装效果。有时候最顶上一层很新鲜，但中间的全压烂了。”徐英浩也学他的样子，然后他直接拿走三盒。“你连鼻子都皱着……这实在很难。”他说，“再怎么说，三盒总能凑出一盒完整的。”

“我们的钱够吗？”Ten问。徐英浩想了想，说一个月这么来一次还是可以的，两周一次应该也可以。Ten噗地笑出声。他尾随徐英浩，看他慢慢推购物车，一会儿又想笑。

速食区有一整架泡面。Ten在一片中文里翻出几袋冬阴功口味的，塑料纸印着泰语，但有错字。他抓着袋子沉默，好一会儿才叹口气。“……这桥段实在太刻奇了。”他说，“标签化的思乡符号和身份印记，简直是慢镜头，旁边再加个字幕，背景白噪声——但我觉得方便面的口味只有两种，不辣和特别辣。”

徐英浩拿着什么走过来。“我还真不知道，我不怎么吃这个。所以你要买吗？”他问，又把手中的包装袋给Ten看，速溶味增汤。Ten摇头，把面饼放回去。

“你喜欢日料？”他问。

“那倒也没有。”徐英浩说，“我挺喜欢大酱汤，我妈以前总做。但这儿是买不到大酱的……所以。”Ten表示那这也差得够远的。就，意会一下。徐英浩跟他比划。

他们去吃PHO 14。队伍排到大街上，两个人都不愿意拉上外套拉链，一块儿顶着秋风发抖，只靠废话抵御。Ten讲起他的期中作业，他为此苦恼了一段日子。“我想不到做什么……不然你来给我当模特吧？”他随口一提。徐英浩说行啊。“这情境确实不太合适。”他又没头没脑地接上一句，“都排了这么长的队，不吃贵点总觉得不甘心……嘶。”他抱住双臂，又紧了紧夹克。Ten把他拉近一点儿。“你往里站，这儿风小。”他说，“但是我们谁有能穿去吃正餐的衣服？”

徐英浩一摊手：“穿牛仔裤就不能看歌剧吗？”他说完赶快收回胳膊。Ten摇摇头，故作夸张地翻个白眼：“你们美国人——不过我真不清楚这里怎么样。我没来过。”他说：“你提议来这儿，你有信心对吧？”他发现徐英浩的眉头僵住了。

“……其实我也不知道。”徐英浩说，“怎么说呢，我就是觉得，你可能会觉得很亲切……我记得你一直没回家。”他越说声音越小。Ten注视他。过了好一会儿，他说：“其实越南菜和泰国菜不一样。”

徐英浩说不都是东南亚的吗。“……你们美国人。”Ten说。不过他并不讨厌，甚至有点感动。 

粉还不错。牛肉粉拿海碗盛，腾起氤氲的白雾和一点辽远的香气，清汤浮着薄红肉片和薄荷叶。徐英浩嫌凉粉没味道，全靠水果吊着。“因为这里不够热。”Ten告诉他，“你得先去当地流一身汗。”

吃完了又去闲逛，最后索性夜游塞纳河。河上多游船。岸边的大抵小而旧，沉在夜色里，霓虹灯串拗出酒吧招牌，风一来晃晃荡荡的。河道中央是新船，船舷下也嵌着灯，钴蓝细条擦着水面飞过去，加上铁塔塔尖扫过的光束。他们站在桥上。他发现岸边的马路上画着鲸与象群。

Ten把设备全部搬到徐英浩房间，来来回回跑了两三趟。徐英浩给他撑着门，看他最后抱着一堆镜头挪过来，终于没忍住挑眉毛。“原来你学摄影啊？”他带上门，帮忙接住他怀里的东西，也小心翼翼的，“我以为你是要画画，心理建设都做好了，准备静坐一天。”

“头两年什么都得学一点。”Ten说，“当心，你动作稍微轻点儿……对，就放床上，平着放——你别小看我。”他也安置完了，语气不由自主就上扬一点：“拍你还是没问题。”徐英浩转回来揉他头发，说行啊我等着。他犹豫一下，没躲开。

他让徐英浩背对光坐在窗前，拍完两张，指挥他转到侧面，这一次时间更长。“这样，你就做你自己的事。”放下相机之后他说，“我不能老摆拍，这好像不是我想要的……写作业，读书，睡觉，什么都行，你努力当我不存在。”

“我现在没事可做。”徐英浩耸一耸肩，“我认真的，我以为你要画画，就把别的全做完了，今天完全空出来。睡觉或许可以，但是我不知道多久才能睡着，而且我的睡相应该很奇怪。”

“不然你做饭吧！”Ten福至心灵。徐英浩一愣，旋即莞尔。“那这顿饭可得做很久。”他看看表，“要加上你的份吗？”Ten啪地一合掌：拜托您了。今天我想吃鱼。

冰箱里就有鱼排，前几天煎鳕鱼还剩下一半。徐英浩自己下厨的时候不说话。沙拉、鱼肉、通心粉，一样样行云流水，撕塑料袋和切菜的响动算是背景音。他最近没上理发店，低头时头发能盖住半边脸，拿几个钢丝夹别住。Ten透过取景框观察他。按下快门时徐英浩投来一瞥，对他勾一勾嘴角。

徐英浩的记忆力比他想象中更好。他下课回来，上楼梯就闻到鱼露味，离家越近越勾人。他在走廊里迟疑一会儿，回房间放下东西，还是站到徐英浩家门口。这次开门的是个陌生男孩儿，高个子，刘海拿发带稍微撩上去。他逆着光，Ten看不清他的脸，只能勉强判断那是一张亚洲面孔。他正犹豫着，对方先开口了：“啊你好，你是Ten对吧？我是徐英浩的同学，来蹭饭的。”他法语讲得快，Ten花了几秒才反应过来，说啊对的，“我是不是打扰到你们了？” 男孩噗嗤一笑：“他本来也要去叫你。没你这顿饭吃不了——我们还是进房间说吧。”他转过去以后Ten松了一口气。他一紧张嗓子就发僵，这几乎无法掩饰。他想他刚才应该挺糟糕的。

可是徐英浩就在那儿，背对他，袖子大概挽上去。他声音里带点笑，他不愿意承认自己没辙的时候总这么说话：“我打算起锅了再叫你，没想到你下课这么早……算了，你赶快来看看这个锅底味道对不对。”

“你煮冬阴功？”Ten脱口而出。他有点儿惊讶，但他必须承认自己是开心的。徐英浩点一点头。“这次肯定是泰国菜了。”他的语气又变得轻快，“我的朋友们找到一家亚洲超市，我就买了虾和蛤蜊。我想应该不会错……至少不会太难吃。”

“呃，事实上是中国超市，而且那一家挺大的，就在十三区，其实不用找。”领他进门的男孩说，“关键是Johnny哥今天还买到香料了。他挺神奇的，我第一次见到真去市场买菜的留学生。”

他叫董思成。在流理台边上帮忙的男孩子是郑在玹，还有一位中本悠太——他之前带手作日料去上课，徐英浩这才知道哪儿能买到亚洲调料。厨房站不下多少人，董思成据说厨艺不太行，被禁止靠近炉灶。中本悠太不进厨房，但他也不走开，揽住中国男孩儿靠在门边观战，下巴就搁在他肩膀上，时不时点评一二。郑在玹偶尔回头接几句话，他生着一张粉团脸，可是一双眼睛锋利又多情，像是睫毛下两把小钩子，谁被他看一眼都得愣一愣，除了门口这两位。中本悠太跟人斗嘴都是笑盈盈的，他额发也长，于是总微微仰起头，眼波就从刘海下淌出来。董思成是和善的观众，他倚着门板，站得不算直，方便中本悠太挂在他身上。他有时会握一握中本悠太的手，十指扣住了，紧一紧又放开。

这顿饭并不泰国。巴黎买不到南姜和好的泰椒，而且Ten的家人从来不使用罐头鸡汤和冬阴功酱。可是Ten觉得挺好。过程磨磨蹭蹭，推倒又重来，几乎耗费一下午。最后每个人分到一小碗辣汤。没人吃饱，又跑到超市买炸好的鸡排，一路走一路讲话。

他们又见过几次，不外乎吃饭赶作业。常去的那家星巴克有张桌子自带四个插座，谁下课早谁先去，最晚到的人负责买咖啡。在旁人眼里，就是亚裔最后总会抱成团，尽管他们只能讲法语。讲到学业，Ten不怎么插得上话，他偶尔帮忙看看泰语文件，大多时候他都在观察，也给他们画速写，主要是那三位。谁和谁都亲昵，但仿佛是蜜糖嵌着碎玻璃，舔上去难免要流血，连那一点腥甜都理所应当。他为他们捏一把汗，又觉得有趣：鲜活的生命。

有一次，他回过神来，发现徐英浩在看他。他没来由地心跳一滞，低头去擦嘴，而对方好像就等着这一刻。“你好像总能找到事情有趣的那一面。”他说，眼角也微微弯着，“你总在笑……不，这不是坏事。笑总是好的。”

“啊……大概是因为我喜欢观察。”Ten说。他喝一口咖啡。“我喜欢人。”

Ten的期中作业不顺利。大概是考试周的缘故，学校冲洗设备排得特别满，最后他去拜托助教，借到一间照相馆的暗房，趁人家下班之后干活，印出来的照片就挂在店里。胶卷拍掉十几件，他连着几次搭末班地铁回家，只能拜托徐英浩给他留点吃的。但总算越干越熟练，最后一天黄昏时就收工。店员还在柜台收拾，他捏着相纸从灯暗房里出来，高卢姑娘远远地看向他：“完工了？”他点点头：“这次应该全完成了，这几天多谢您。”

“祝贺你。还是那个男孩吗？”她问。

“对。我请他当模特。”他不太明白她的用意。而她只是笑笑：“你们的关系一定很好。”

鉴于这是他们之间的第一次对话，这猜测近乎失礼，而且令人困惑。Ten下意识回头看。那些照片，他把它们挂在角落里，排出一个小小的方阵。夕阳尚在，街灯已经亮了。光从橱窗的间隙透进来，打在白墙上。画中人又被抹上一层颜色和影子，他的眼角，他的脊骨，他掖在耳根后的头发。这些细节短暂地跃出人像，落下时激起一点涟漪。那全部都是他眼中的徐英浩，他走近一些，它们便潮水一样拍过来，那些色彩、布局、记忆，以及一点无法被描述的感受。他仿佛对一切都亲切，又觉得有什么是陌生的，而这竟然令人战栗。他低下头，去看刚印好的相片。相纸尺寸不一样，翻起来磕磕绊绊，当中有这么一张——他不小心启动了无线发射器，结果是他们俩都被括进镜头。似乎是煮汤的时候，徐英浩在搅汤勺，而他转过脸去看他。他最终盯住相片上的他自己。




巴黎纬度高，入秋之后黄昏格外短，这一刻天色已浓，深蓝里掺着月光的灰，路边女孩的暗红围巾因而渗出一点紫。但灯是不受影响的，车灯、窗灯，店铺前挑出来一盏旧八角吊灯，玻璃里一团火，像是老虎的眼睛，在水泥与钢铁的丛林中幽幽地烧着。旁边有水果摊，拉丁男人正在抽烟。硕大的菠萝和红心火龙果露天陈列，鲜艳的表皮生着黑斑——当他抬起视线，这就是他所看见的。明丽而恐怖的夜，比起巴黎更像新大陆，他是独身上路的探险者，犹疑、畏惧，然而脚下的地面无比坚实，靴子跟能擦出哒哒的声响。他第一次看到这样的夜晚。




只是这一天徐英浩锁上房间。

Ten几乎一路奔回家，只在上楼时慢下来。他朝着徐英浩的房间去：灯开着，他应当在，那么门应当没锁——但今天似乎成了例外。他拍拍门，没有回应，渐渐地他已经没那么喘，世界归于寂静，房间里的响动就这么浮出来，成年人很难误解这声音的含义，他不例外。那是他的心跳也不能盖住的。

他在门前站了一会儿。

回到房间，他一时不知道该做点什么，那就煮饭吧。饭总得吃。之前买的菜都丢在徐英浩那里，他翻出一包泡面，居然还是冬阴功口味，他已经忘记自己什么时候买下这个。调味料化不干净，得开火煮。他拿筷子慢慢地搅，再撒一点葱。味道在其次，杀时间最重要，也实在不可能好吃。汤全给倒掉了，洗好碗和锅之后他坐在床沿。窗子里一轮月亮。大概有谁喝醉了，唱着歌经过他窗下。

更晚的时候徐英浩来了，给他带来一碗洋葱汤。“给你留了汤，你今天怎么没来？”他问。Ten第一反应是去看他，他想他衣领或许是皱的，头发也是，或许还有口红印子，然而都没有，只剩下一点香水味。汤沉且热，酥皮还鼓着。他捧住碗不说话。为什么是你呢。他想。只有你在这里。

徐英浩没有追究。“需要我先回去吗？”他说，“你吃完把碗给我就行。”Ten摇头：“我马上就喝完了。你可以坐下来。”徐英浩说不用了。“我站着就好，权当锻炼。”他面对他，斜倚着墙，又向后撑住桌子。“我怎么了吗？你今天总看我。”片刻后他问。

“没有，你很好。”Ten说，“我只是突然意识到……原来我看到的你是这个样子。”

他在他的注视下喝完一碗汤。很慢，一勺一勺地，直到瓷碗变冷。




巴黎恐袭第二天，Ten决定出门买甜食。他的学校停课，打工的地方也暂停营业。这一次他特意查找攻略，挑选一家知名老店。Google地图建议他搭地铁，他害怕公共交通停运，就走路去。市区下着雨，建筑物上的涂鸦格外鲜亮，腐烂的梧桐叶浸在水里。街道几乎空了，他反而放慢速度，踩着松脱的行道砖走，一步一步踏出声。

他不怎么喜欢马卡龙，唯独这次买了一大包，涵盖所有口味，透明盒子里五彩缤纷，他小心翼翼地提着纸袋，怕一不留神撞碎酥皮。回程中他发现地铁没停，只是车厢里没有人，他能在车窗上看见自己的脸，苍白、疲倦，嵌在黑暗里，仍然是年轻人的样子。青白灯光下糕点蒙上一层霜。他偷偷尝一口，大概是草莓味的，甜得扎扎实实，在口腔中“嘭”地漫开，当中又仿佛杂着冰晶。他仔细咀嚼，感觉自己终于一点点醒过来——他活着，坐在地铁上，买了双份的甜点，一个人。

徐英浩在家。“你去哪儿了？”他劈头就问，眉头拧紧了。Ten突然不知道该怎么回答，他忍住没后退，举起盒子给他看。“我在路上吃了一块。”他说。徐英浩只盯着他，表情难以言喻，嘴张开又合上，最终他捂住脸，声音闷闷地：“你应该给我打电话。”

“……我没有你的手机号码。”Ten说。你也没有我的。这句话被他咽下去。他抬头看徐英浩，这一刻他好像也没那么高，但他同样是实在的，有体积，有影子。他刚从外面回来，衣裳里尚且挟着秋风，站近一点儿就能感受到对方的体温。他依然想拍拍他，或者搭一下他的肩膀，只是终于没有动，假如他伸出手，可能徐英浩就会退开。他想徐英浩或许也没那么紧张，可能只是出于习惯，毕竟他对谁都好，八风不动——他不愿意冒险，但他毕竟不能看清徐英浩的心，他也看不清自己的。

有点儿诡异，他们接下来什么都没干，在徐英浩的房间里吃完一整盒点心。没人说话，窗外也安静，树枝沙沙地响，大概是鸟飞过去。

学校很快复课，冗长的期末接踵而至。一场恐怖袭击并不能改变太多东西，难以言明的心事也不能。最后一门考试那天下冻雨，屋檐挂了冰棱。Ten在门廊下撑伞，有人从后面拍他肩膀。他转回头，金发男孩递过来一个蛇果。“假期快乐。”他说，脸绷紧了，耳垂有一点红。说完他就离开了，没打伞，一路小跑。Ten抓着苹果目送他。那张脸不算太陌生，也许他们共用过画室。他有点儿迷惑，但那不过是冬天里一息白雾。雨水打在对方的肩背上，在大衣上留下深深浅浅的水痕。他看着看着就笑起来。

“你很开心？”徐英浩问他。火锅店的供暖过分足，每一张桌子都雾气袅袅，Ten四下睃巡，眼睛都眯起来，好一会儿才找到他们的座位。中本悠太先看见他，远远地朝着他挥筷子。他拉开椅子，小心地坐下，沉入周遭的喧嚣与谈笑。

“啊，有人给我一个苹果。”Ten努力抬高音量，但无济于事，不得不举起苹果给徐英浩看。他不知道徐英浩是否明白他的意思，总之对方点点头。加菜的时候Ten问服务员要来水果刀。它不算太甜，只是脆，但颜色确实好。他把果皮一点点盘起来，收在骨碟里。

火锅店是董思成提议的，作为期末考与论文死线之间的消遣。火锅瓷实、方便，没人不喜欢。Ten特别中意虾滑，主动申请去挤塑料袋。白而凉的软肉被他捏开了，小段小段地落进红锅，他怕汤水溅出来，单膝跪在椅子上操作。这个角度能看见所有人的脸，他得以光明正大地凝视徐英浩。

他们走路去地铁站。这是条老街，路灯坏了一半，得靠前方大路上的车灯与商店招牌照明。郑在玹不知道说了什么，引得中本悠太去闹他。Ten走在后面一点，跟董思成并排。他看一会儿他们，又转过头去看董思成。董思成的脸掩在黑暗里，只一双眼睛映出光，人一动就闪烁不定。此刻他望向前方的两人，微微含笑，笑意被他们的举动牵引。Ten看着他，董思成总是这样看他们，不说话，不加入，只退开一步远。现在Ten知道自己也是一样的。

想到这里，他努力不去找徐英浩，可是夜色太好，路还长，他们大概隔着三四米，他确信自己不会被发现。直到董思成转过头。他首先愣了一下，下意识盯回去，两人的眼神就这么撞到一块儿。Ten突然明白他的意思，于是他也没有移开眼。夜色下对方的眼睛更深，神色促狭，但只有一点。

很奇怪，这时候他终于松弛下来。

“你还没有告诉他？”董思成压低声音问。Ten低下头。他过了很久才开口：“没有。也许我只是突然想要稳定有序的生活——哪怕真的是爱。”他顿一顿，一字字吐出来，缓慢又艰难：“哪怕真的是爱，又能怎么样呢……爱并不是一件多么重要的事。”

董思成依然看着他。过一会儿，他听见男孩轻轻地说：“也没有什么事是重要的。也许是这样。”

这时候郑在玹转回身，冲着他们的方向用力招手，董思成对他抱歉地笑笑，就快步走过去，衣摆一甩一甩。他被独自留在黑暗中。

这一年他们没有再见。假期所有人都不回家，董思成说要给他们从北欧寄明信片，可惜邮政系统从来不可信赖。Ten又找了一份兼职，直到平安夜才休假。日子流水一样走下去。当中徐英浩来接过他一次，他去图书馆查档案，顺带来找他，两个人一起回去。路上Ten突发奇想，花十五欧买了一份辣味冰激凌，但那天雨夹雪，他就穿了一件大毛衣，一边抖一边舔冰激凌球，口腔里只有冰冷的刺痛。最后徐英浩看不下去，把他拖进路边的速食店，塞给他一杯热巧。Ten捧着蛋筒看他排队结账，又端着托盘走过来，放下纸杯。“你至少暖和起来了再吃吧。”徐英浩说，仿佛无可奈何地皱着眉。像这样的，有限度的管束，Ten意识到自己对此并不陌生。“可是它会化。”他说，挑衅似地看他，又马上泄气，只是固执地单方面僵持。他大概是冻得太厉害，脸反而烧起来，脑子也一样。

那杯巧克力有点酸。冰激凌的淡绿奶油滴到他袖子上，他回家才发现，已经洗不掉了。

Ten是无神论者，却无法不过圣诞节。夜幕下香街到协和广场之间拉起成排的白帐篷和彩灯，针织物、假银饰、不知名的化妆品、塑成空心母鸡的巧克力，一夜之间全赶来了，挤在铺着绒布的长桌上。当中又有岔路，又有圣歌，充气游乐园和迪斯科鬼屋面面相觑。再往外看，奢侈品商店往往在橱窗里留一盏灯，行人已经很少，深深浅浅的黑暗与静覆上来。他和徐英浩走在人潮中，只挑卖吃食的摊子。巨大的木桶镇在路口，盛满啤酒，龙头沾着泡沫，贴上“苹果”和“菠萝”的标签。Ten喝了一口，马上把杯子递给徐英浩：“苹果的，你试试——是不是和那个泡芙一个味儿？”

还有苹果糖。没削皮的苹果滚一层红糖浆，拿竹签插住，在泡沫柱子上摇摇欲坠。徐英浩一看见就猛摇头，但他还是买了一支，后来基本让Ten吃完了。“芝加哥的苹果糖绝对不这样。”他说。风太大，但不够冷，糖水一直滴，竹签随时要松脱，他们不得不停下来，坐在街边的长椅上，一边哆嗦一边吃——Ten负责吃，徐英浩在一边看着。“我们会用青苹果，青苹果有汽水味，嚼起来也好像有气泡。外面裹巧克力，然后撒果仁。店员会给你切好了装在盒子里。”他一边比划一边讲，“我小时候总去买，你一定得去试试……啊还有苹果派。我妈妈以前会烤，但那是很久以前的事了。”他看见Ten的眼睛眯起来，于是打住了，手还举着，就转成一个抓头发的姿势。

“原来你也有过去。”Ten说。他有点费力地把苹果咽下去。他稍微往前倾，支住桌子，不让糖浆落到大衣上，但手腕已经沾了红。这时候巡逻的警察列队经过，套了防弹背心，端着枪。现在地铁站也有警察，他似乎见到几张熟面孔。他看着他们走过去。

他想圣诞节毕竟是好事，好像一年的心愿都能趁着这个机会了结，比如松饼。其实学校地铁站旁边就有，但他总忘带零钱，一直没买到，攒到今天商贩连配料都加倍，抹上厚厚一层淡奶油，还有切开的草莓。这么来其实会有点腻，他捧着纸袋，走一走吃一吃，又忍不住要皱眉头。徐英浩说你不喜欢可以给我。他立马摇头。“我想了好久来着。”他含糊地说，又低下头去挑草莓。等红绿灯的时候徐英浩又问他：“你之前找我拍照，那个作业最后怎么样？”

“这个不能告诉你。”Ten说。他拒绝再回答，以吃作为借口，嘴边模糊地挂一丝笑。徐英浩先放弃。“你又说不。”他说，又半开玩笑地问，“你对我有意见吗？”Ten还是摇头。

就这样，他们一直走，讲一些琐碎的事，偶尔看一看身边的货物。协和广场上搭了摩天轮，缠着红白蓝三色灯，远远地就能望见。Ten随口一提：“下次去坐吧？”徐英浩居然真的答应了。“好啊。”他说得很轻巧，Ten反而一惊，他借着夜色去看徐英浩，想看出一点答案来，然而马上就转开，视线定在空中某一处，那儿什么也没有。

这算是什么呢？他自问，同时知道一定不会有答案。没有答案也没有来由的事情太多了，几乎都是小事，它们胡乱地交错，打结，纠缠成这个世界和他的心，把他牢牢地绑在地面上。而他并不能抓住什么，不过是徐英浩在这里——他总是在这里。这是他唯一能够确认的。

“我不知道有没有告诉过你。”这并不是一个好的开场白，他自顾自说下去。

“刚来巴黎的时候，我不知道甜品店不提供餐具，拆开包装盒才发现。那是一个很大的蒙布朗，奶油大概有这么高——”他停下来，比出一个大致的范围，“但是盒子已经拆掉了。我坐在公园里，天很冷，旁边还有小孩子。我都不记得我最后怎么吃完它。那可能是我最尴尬的一天。”

“啊，所以那天你发现我带了勺子会特别开心。”徐英浩笑了。Ten不知道他听懂了多少，应该没有，但他原本也没有抱希望，所以他同样笑起来。




在地铁站他像是想起什么，突然停下来。“你家里还有汤料吗？”他问，“味增汤，就是你之前买过的那种。”徐英浩也站住了。但检票闸口已经打开，他不得不又转身通过。好在这时候没什么人，一切还可以慢慢来，Ten在衣服口袋里找月卡，又去翻包，他知道徐英浩在闸机另一头看着他。

“让我想想，我记得还有。”徐英浩说，“但这时候超市还开着门，所以没关系——你想喝吗？”

他点头：“突然很想喝。”徐英浩哦了一声。“那你等一等。”他说，“回家以后给你冲。”

FIN.


End file.
